rpttttes_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 *'Class': BR Class 42 "Warship" *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Built': 1959 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Country': England (Formerly), Island of Sodor. *'Top speed': 90 mph *'Affliation': Splatter and Dodge (Formerly). Diesel, Arry, Bert, Guinvere. Diesel 10 is a diesel with a roof-top, hydraulic claw, which he calls "Pinchy". Bio Bio in the Television Series Diesel 10 had been to Sodor a long time ago, creating problems for the steam engines. He chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. In the years that followed, Lady's caretaker, Burnett Stone, took her into hiding, trying desperately, but failing to bring her back up to steam. Diesel 10 returned many years later, intending to destroy Lady for good. He brought with him two lapdogs, Splatter and Dodge, who were present when the boss was scheming. He was first seen in the movie charging past Thomas and Gordon at Killaban. He also dumped sneezing powder all around Tidmouth Sheds so that the wind from Harold's blades would blow it all over the place. Diesel 10 had very little success with his plans - Mr. Conductor caused Pinchy to throw him safely onto bags of flour, and during a speech on "how to stop being stupid", he caused a coal chute to empty its contents on top of him at The Coaling Plant. He later tries to force James and Junior backwards into the melting pit behind them at the Sodor Ironworks. But Junior uses the last remaining amount of his Gold Dust to take himself and James to Mr. Conductor. By using special coal from Sodor, Burnett Stone was able to bring Lady back to life. Diesel 10 was determined to attack her, but lost the aid of Splatter and Dodge. Burnett, Lady, and Thomas found themselves being chased by Diesel 10 over an unsafe viaduct. The centre of the viaduct collapsed, and while Thomas and Lady were able to cross safely, Diesel 10 was too large and could not stop in time. Despite managing to catch hold of one of the ties with his claw, it could not support his weight and broke, sending Diesel 10 plunging into a passing barge carrying sludge below. He is last seen dejectedly commenting that it is a nice time of year for a cruise. How Diesel 10 got back to Sodor is a mystery. It is likely that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him another chance. In Calling All Engines!, he was working at the scrapyards, using Pinchy to load rusted metal into trucks. The sight of him returning caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. Thomas and Mavis went to tell steam engines and diesels all over the island to meet at the coaling plant, a chance and hope for them to work together and get the new Sodor Airport built on time. When Thomas went over to tell Diesel 10 about the meeting, he got scared to his wheels. Not sure if Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines anyway, due to their difficulties in the past, Thomas sped away as fast as he could. Construction of the airport was almost complete when a tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the tracks. With Harvey too far away to clear the line, Thomas took a chance and decided to ask Diesel 10. Convincing his former archenemy that helping the other engines would prove how useful he was, Thomas returned with help to clear the line. In The Great Discovery, Diesel 10 and a number of other diesels later waited in the quarry yard to hear if Thomas had been found in the days leading up to the reopening of Great Waterton. At the end of Misty Island Rescue, unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 was seen on a bridge overlooking the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre threatening them. In Day of the Diesels, he later tricked a lonely Percy into helping him take over the Sodor Steamworks. When Percy had a falling-out with Thomas, Diesel 10 used him to attempt to have the Sodor Dieselworks repaired. After convincing Thomas to go to the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 had Percy lead him and the other diesels to the Steamworks. When they arrived, Diesel 10 betrayed Percy and took over the Steamworks. He retained the comedic humour that could be seen in Thomas and the Magic Railroad; for example, when he rolls back into his shed, the doors close on him too early, leaving him stuck for a few seconds before he goes all the way back into the shed and the doors close completely. When Percy went to the Dieselworks to rescue Thomas, Percy saw that sparks from "Pinchy" had set the main shed ablaze. After saving Thomas and putting out the fire, Percy led the steam engines to the Steamworks. After a brief argument between the engines, the Fat Controller arrived. Percy told him that the diesels needed a new Dieselworks, so the Fat Controller had the steam engines and diesels work together to rebuild it. Diesel 10 is now in charge of the Dieselworks, but Den and Dart run it when he is not around. In the seventeenth season, Diesel 10 was stealing Christmas decorations from the Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds with Paxton's help because he thought no one liked diesels. That afternoon, Percy caught him stealing the last of the decorations and bravely raced after the evil diesel in an attempt to get the decorations back, enlisting Edward, Thomas, James, Henry, Gordon, Toby, and Emily to help him. After taking back the decorations, Paxton told Diesel 10 that Sir Topham Hatt gave them a truckload of decorations for the Dieselworks. At the end, he decided to give the Steamies back the decorations, though most of them were crushed by Pinchy, so to compensate, he gave them the diesels' decorations because they considered Sidney to be a good enough decoration. Bio in RPTTTTES Animated Long ago, Diesel 10 created problems for the steam engines. He chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. Years later, he decided to reject Splatter and Dodge and decided to make friends with Diesel, Arry, and Bert who has been friends with him since. Every day, they make evil plans but always fail. Later, Diesel 10 took in Guinvere as a minion of his so he restored her and as joined in since then. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he hates very much. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He has a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Besides being evil, he is very smart but he uses his smartiness to to duplicate data of Sodor Engines so he, Diesel, Arry, Bert and Guinvere can take over Sodor with his Robot and Duplicate Diesels, the plans always fail. His first engine creation was a Robot Thomas. Diesel 10 says he learn the smart skills from Guinvere. Basis Diesel 10 is a BR Class 42 "Warship" with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. Livery Diesel 10 is painted olive green with tan stripes. Creations Diesel 10 loves creating engines for his army to take over sodor, they are primarly evil clones of Thomas and his friends that are under his control to steal trains from other engines, he wants to make duplicates of all of Sodor's Steam engines. He likes to use the replica Engines he created to steal jobs from other engines and make them be rude Robot Thomas Profile.png|Robot Thomas Robot James Profile.png|Robot James Robot Percy Profile.png|Robot Percy Thomas Duplicate Profile.png|Replica Thomas Gordon Duplicate Profile.png|Replica Gordon James Duplicate Profile.png|Replica James Percy Duplicate Profile.png|Replical Percy Whiff Duplicate Profile.png|Replica Whiff Hush Duplicate Profile.png|Replica Hush Gallery Diesel10'sbasis.jpg|Diesel 10's Basis Category:Diesel Engines Category:Bo-Bo